Conexión del pasado
by Yatagarasu31
Summary: Mike por bromear, pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz: que uno de los animatronicos se hiciera humano y que sufriera como el guardia. Pero el afectado fue uno con quien tiene una conexión personal. Este le ayudara a salir de su pesar y averiguaran el origen de la maldición del restaurante. (Resumen completo en el capitulo 1) (Human!Foxy x Mike) (Basado en un fanfic de Cachy Ocura)
1. Deseo entre rencores

_**Hola, se que he estado trabajando con ese fanfic miles de veces, pero estoy en completa seguridad de que esta sera la versión definitiva. Teniendo conocimiento de los 6 juegos que se han estado publicando en este tiempo, y haciéndome ideas del como hacer esta historia.**_

 _ **Y de una vez lo dire, tomare ciertos elementos que se han estado establecido, y otros los descartare como detalles menores o tramas de ciertos juegos**_

 ** _Agradezco_** _ **como siempre a** Cachy Ocura_ **por la idea.**

 _ **Disclamer: Five Nigths at Freddys y sus personajes son propiedad de scott cawthon. Por favor, apoyen la obra original.**_

* * *

 **Conexión del pasado**

 _Mike por bromear, pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz: que uno de los animatronicos se hiciera humano y que sufriera como el guardia. Pero el afectado fue uno con quien tiene una conexión personal. Este le ayudara a salir de su pesar y averiguaran el origen de la maldición del restaurante. ¿Podrán salir vivos de esta situación? ¿Habra alguien que quiera que la verdad no salga a la luz? ¿Que secretos le aguardan a Mike por saber? (Basado "Mala combinación: Pasado y deseos" por Cachy Ocura)_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Deseo entre rencores_**

A mitad de la noche de la medianoche, la luna estaba por llegar a su punto más alto en el cielo estrellado y libre de nubes, iluminando a la ciudad. Esta sería una vista que nadie, aun despierto, debería perderse, pero lamentablemente, había una persona que no le daba prioridad a este detalle. Mike Schmidt se encontraba en su la habitación de su departamento, se encontraba usando el uniforme que le correspondía para su trabajo como guardia de seguridad.

Por su puesto, su aspecto tampoco, a excepción del uniforme que traía puesto, eran de lo más propio de uno. Era un poco delgado y de baja estatura para sus veinte años, su cabello negro estaba totalmente desaliñado y sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul. La gente pasaba por alto que casi nunca se arreglaba el cabello, aparte que no se notaría por la gorra que llevaría.

Teniendo todo listo, salió de la habitación para ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, la idea le dejaba muchos sentimientos, y no unos positivos.

Mike trabajaba como el guardia de seguridad nocturno de un restaurante familiar: Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Podría decirse que le tenía un odio, principalmente por los personajes que había, unos animatrónicos, no solo era que estos se le hacían siniestros, sino que por las noches cuando no había nadie, estos intentaban cazarlo.

Según le habían explicado a Mike cuando empezó a trabajar, estos tenían un fallo en sus sistemas que les hacía confundirlo con un endoesqueleto (el "esqueleto" de los animatrónicos") sin traje, cosa los obligaría a meterlo en uno, cosa que lo mataría.

Podría simplemente renunciar a ese trabajo y seguir con su vida, pero debido a que se había alterado la inteligencia artificial de cada uno de ellos los personajes, y las evidencias que se encontraron apuntaban a que había sido el responsable, renunciar ya no era una opción.

No había duda que odiaba su situación. Es culpado de algo que no había hecho, y que si lo despedían por algún motivo así, también recibiría una multa que no podría pagar. Y lo peor de todo, podría morir de una manera lenta y horrible, por no decir que parecía no ser la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Odiaba a esa pizzería por ser in autentico tormento, odiaba a los encargados que no les importaba si moría y le culparan por algo que no hizo, sobretodo odiaba a los animatrónicos que lo matarían y le dejaban la incertidumbre de que cada noche a la que entrara allí, quizás sea su última con vida. Odiaba a todos.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito con furia.

Otra cosa que pensaba de los animatrónicos es que a veces para ser perseguido solo por un "simple fallo técnico", sentía que iban por el de manera casi desesperada, como si el verlo muerto fuese su único objetivo existente. Incluso que estos lo miraban, es como si hubiera algo fuerte en ellos.

Mike divisó el restaurante a una cuadra de donde estaba. Sabía a la perfección lo que vendría dentro una vez fuese la medianoche, no quería pero debía ir.

Solo para dándole un toque más siniestro al ambiente, los postes de luz que rodeaban el recinto estaban apagados, dependiendo únicamente de luz natural.

Soltando un suspiro cargado con desesperación, miro al cielo, no había ninguna nube cerca, la luna estaba prácticamente encima de él, las estrellas se encontraban brillando. Mike no negaría que poseía un encanto místico. Sobre todo porque justo en ese instante paso una estrella fugaz.

Sorprendido, Mike se frotó los ojos, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver, para entonces ya no estaba. Conocía la creencia de que al ver una debías pedir un deseo, pero no creía para nada en esas supersticiones tontas que solo eran para niños ingenuos.

Sin embargo, pensó que no estaría mal soñar algunas veces, su mirada descendió nuevamente al restaurante, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, y cerró los ojos con un "deseo" en mente.

-Desearía que cualquiera de esos animatrónicos bastardos, se convirtiera en humano.–Murmuro para sí mismo.

La razón para imaginar eso era muy clara. Quería que sus acosadores sintieran en carne propia el que unos condenados robots los persigue deseando verlos muertos. Tanto que se le vino a la cabeza el escenario que sufriría cada uno de ellos.

Freddy Fazbear, lo veía como un hombre corpulento de tez oscura, tratando de correr casi agotado buscando salvarse, lo veía ridículamente patético.

Bonnie el Conejo se le asemejaba a un joven larguirucho con los dientes frontales largos y cabello de tazón, chillando con las puertas de la oficina cerradas, las cuales se abrirían pronto, le hacía sentir satisfecho.

Chica la Gallina, era perfectamente una mujer rubia, bajita y regordeta. Comenzaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja al imaginarla encerrarse en la cocina acurrucada en una esquina llorando mientras los otros la buscaban.

Por último Foxy el zorro Pirata un hombre bajo y desnutrido corriendo hasta las puertas de la oficina, pidiéndole que lo dejen pasar y refugiarse. Cosa que no ocurrirá.

Mike sacudió su cabeza, hasta el reconoció que era horrible ese último escenario, pero queriendo evitar sentir un poco lástima si alguien más estuviera en esa situación. Se recordó que ellos se merecían esa agonía y más, cosa que le levanto considerablemente el ánimo.

Mirando al reloj de mano que tenía, vio que faltaban unos minutos antes de la medianoche. Imaginar todo eso, le puso de un mejor humor, y motivado aceleró el paso para llegar rápido. Una vez dentro, tuvo que adaptar su visión a la escasa luz que hacía en el interior de la pizzería.

En su camino a su respectiva oficina, paso por el comedor, cerca del escenario, el trío principal de animatronicos seguían quietos. Podría decirse que los robots y el humano tenían una clase de pacto, que le permitan al último un tiempo antes de las doce. Simplemente los ignoro, y siguió avanzando, paso después por un escenario más pequeño, que tenía una cortina morada estrellada. Que no dejaba ver nada y un letrero de "Fuera de servicio" a los pies de este.

Cuando paso en frente de este, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que había algo allí, algo que no debería estar presente. Llegando a la oficina, Mike empezó a preparase mentalmente para lo que se vendría, y dándose palabras de ánimos.

-No me van a matar- Dijo con determinación a cumplir ese cometido.

...

Sin embargo, la noche empezó a avanzar paulatinamente, al igual que la intensidad con la que se acercaban.

Por supuesto, para mantenerse vivo contaba con un monitor que servía únicamente para ver las cámaras en el local, que le servía para saber dónde estaban; y principalmente, las puertas electrónicas de la oficina podían cerrarse para impedirles entrar. Su único defecto era que consumían energía, y si esta se acababa, quedaría completamente indefenso ante ellos.

Luego de varias noches, había logrado ganar experiencia en esto. Siendo cosa de habilidad, suerte y tener buenos reflejos. También evitar caer dormido, pero su determinación a no morir superaban su deseo de descansar por un solo instante.

Unas horas después, noche estaba avanzando como era normal entre esas paredes parcialmente cubiertas por dibujos de niños. Pero había algo que no estaba del todo bien. Foxy, el normalmente saldría de su escenario para correr directamente y sin pensarlo para entrar, cosa que no ha ocurrido en todo ese tiempo. Algunas veces verificaba la cámara que daba con ese punto, pero seguía sin salir.

No sabía cómo manera aquello, podría ser algo bueno, un problema menos del cual preocuparse de momento, estaba empezando a bajar la guardia con esto último. Cuando de pronto… Un grito.

Mike se sobresaltó, como si le hubiesen tirado una cubeta de agua helada. Era el grito de una persona. Un hombre. Eso lo dejo más anonadado. Rápidamente cerró las puertas metálicas. Miro las cámaras rápidamente, la de Foxy mostraba la cortina abierta, su interior, aunque oscuro, se podía ver vacío el escenario, y el letrero tirado en el suelo.

Viendo otra cámara noto a Bonnie acercarse por un pasillo, moviéndose a paso lento pero seguro, como si fuese buscando algo.

Después desde la oficina, so oyeron golpes desde la puerta, por fuera.

-¡Abre la puerta!- Grito el hombre de antes.

Continuara...


	2. El pirata

**Se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero he tenido ciertas ocupaciones y... solo hacia estoo en mis tiempos libres, habian dias en los que hacia tramos pequeños o grandes y otros enlos que no lo hacia.**

 **Creo que no vendria mal esta vez responder a los comentarios que dejen en el capitulo anterior.**

 _ **Disclamer: Five Nigths at Freddys y sus personajes son propiedad de scott cawthon. Por favor, apoyen la obra original.**_

 **Conexión del pasado**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2:_** ** _El pirata_**

Todavía estaba paralizado por la petición de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Era un ladrón? ¿Que podría traer a alguien a entrar en este lugar en medio de la noche? Era un suicidio involuntario entrar a estas horas, por decirlo de algún modo.

-¡Rápido!- Volvía a gritar más desesperado.

Sin importarle quien era, abrió la puerta, en solo cosa de segundos, el hombre había entrado, pero embistió por accidente a Mike en el proceso, después se reacomodo, y como si supiera lo que hacía, cerró la puerta nuevamente y se apoyó en esta para tomar aire.

Viéndolo detenidamente, era un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que Mike, tenía una melena de un color rojo sangre, la cual le cubría la cara de momento. Y sus ropas desgastadas eran iguales a las que usaba un capitán pirata. Tenía el inexplicable presentimiento de conocerlo de antes, como si de un viejo amigo se tratase, pero no lo reconocía es ese momento.

-Disculpa... ¿Porque estás aquí?- Pregunto acercándose al individuo. Pero cuando estaba a solo un par de pasos, el pelirrojo levantó la mirada pudiendo dejarse ver.

Tenía la piel morena, una nariz fina, y sus ojos amarillentos, combinados con su expresión huraña, lo hacían ver amenazante, haciendo que Mike retrocediera, tropezando con el escritorio que había. El hombre no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto un intenso desprecio, como si de un momento a otro, le fuese a saltar encima.

Entonces suspiro, volviendo a agachar la cabeza. Podía escucharse que murmuró algo como "No era él". ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Creía que era otra persona?

El silencio reino en la habitación, Mike no sabía que decir al respecto. Se sienta intimidado y confundido para hacer otra cosa. El pelirrojo paso a acariciar sus propias manos con delicadeza, admirándolas como si nunca hubiese visto unas o fuesen tan extrañas como lo era él en estos momentos.

Seguía sin comprender mucho, por supuesto, no era un ladrón, actúa como si no supiera porque se encontraba en la pizzería. ¿Era acaso una broma carente de gracia? Pero...

-¿Te conozco de algo?- Pregunto en voz baja, pero el pelirrojo logro oírlo, volviendo a levantar la mirada. Ya no tenía ese sombrío gesto de desprecio que emanaba hace solo un minuto, pero no por ello su nerviosismo bajaba.

Es más, se alteró cuando vio que el sujeto se levantaba solo para empezar a acercarse a Mike, quien reaccionó retrocediendo. De momento no le estaba haciendo nada que le indicará que fuese a atacarlo, pero sentía miedo, era diferente al que tenía por los animatronicos, pero miedo a fin de cuentas. Lo habría golpeado o hubiese huido, pero como si leyeran su mente, el sujeto lo agarro de los hombros y después lo empujó contra la pared. El impacto afortunadamente no dolió, pues estaba solo a muy poca distancia de esta y la fuerza con la que hizo eso no fue tanto para lastimarlo, sino para que no se escapara.

Mike se estaba maldiciendo por sentirse débil e impotente ante la situación.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando el hombre pasó una de sus manos frías a sus mejillas de modo que quedarán viéndose cara a cara. Los ojos azules se vieron reflejados en los amarillos, lo cuáles entre más pasaban los segundos iban ganando un brillo que los hacía ver dorados.

-¿M-Mikey?- Pregunto con una voz más cálida aparte que una sonrisa estaba formándose débilmente en su rostro.

El nombrado se sorprendió aún más. Queriendo quitar las manos de su cara, trato de agarrarlas, sin dejar de romper contacto visual.

-¿C-como... sabes mi nombre...?-

-Soy Foxy, ¿No me recuerdas?- Dijo. De pronto se produjo un silencio en total, solo podían oírse los pasos de los demás animatronicos a lo lejos. Mike palideció, estaba completamente paralizado.

-¿Estas bromeando…?- Pregunto Mike con voz entrecortada.

-No, no lo hago.- Respondió sonriendo con una sonrisa más amplia.

Por un lado, su sentido común le decía que no le creyera, hay muchas razones lógicas para no creerle ni una palabra, que solo era alguien jugándole una broma sin ninguna gracia, que este hombre no podría ser el zorro que lo ha estado atormentado por días junto a los otros. Pero muy en el fondo de su ser, y que el hombre que se hacía llamar Foxy tenía algo que no podía describir, provocará querer creer lo que le decía. Inconsciente por unos momentos, dejo escapar un débil pero audible "si" cuando unas campanas resonaron por todo el restaurante, sacándolos de esa burbuja. Foxy se sobresaltó y volteo en varias direcciones buscando el origen del sonido.

-Ya son las seis.- Dijo Mike apartando a Foxy con delicadeza. -Estamos a salvo...- Agrego murmurando "Por hoy" con un poco de resentido. -El tiempo pasa muy rápido por aquí ¿No?- Respondió mientras salía de la oficina, seguido de Foxy, llegando al comedor.

Allí, Mike se paró en seco, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde con agua fría. Volteo abruptamente en dirección a Foxy, quien de pronto dedicaba un vistazo a su "cueva pirata" con las cortinas abiertas, dejando ver el vacío que había en ellas y la ausencia de su propietario. Quizás también pensó mismo ¿Que sería de él por ahora? Dejarlo allí no era una buena idea, y al ver que faltaba el zorro, el gerente podría pegar un grito al cielo.

Y decirle que el zorro pirata robot se había convertido en un humano, solo haría que lo metieran a un manicomio.

Tenía pensado una opción. Era repentina, por no mencionar que le preocupaba que algo malo o extraño como lo de antes ocurra. Pero hasta que no tenga un plan para librarse de esta sin que su integridad física saliera afectada.

Soltando un suspiro con resignación, se acercó a Foxy, puso su mano en el hombro de este para llamar su atención.

-Tu... ¿Quieres venir conmigo... A casa?- Pregunto todavía dudoso.

Foxy volvió a darle la espalda, para ver su cueva pirata, lo que parecía un minuto entero, después, volteo al escenario principal, con el trío mostrando indiferencia a lo que hicieran, como si realmente fuesen estatuas. Pese a ser su única opción, acepto de forma positiva y cerrando las cortinas. Saliendo del lugar, pudieron ver el cielo azul marino y con pocas nubes de color morado oscuro, el sol no tardaría en alzarse.

A pesar de la hora, las personas ya estaban fuera empezando sus rutinas del día, pero les fue inevitable voltear al par, únicamente porque el vestir como un pirata llamaba demasiado la atención. Había un silencio entre ambos, mismo en el que Mike se quedaba pensando como había ocurrido todo. Era incomprensible que uno de los animatronicos que lo querían ver muerto y que también odiaba, se volviera un humano y el trato que le daba era muy diferente. Por no mencionar que ese desprecio, dejo de ser, como si hombre y zorro fuesen diferentes pese a ser en teoría, el mismo.

-Aquí es...- Dijo deteniéndose delante de un edificio de departamentos. Era de un tamaño considerablemente pequeño, pero era apropiado para qué vivieran una sola persona o una pareja en cada uno. Cuando llegaron al de Mike, este no pudo evitar apenarse, en primer lugar, su residencia poseía pocos muebles, dándole una esencia solitaria, pero era porque no podía costearse algo mejor en varios aspectos, por no mencionar que le restó importancia, al no tener visitas.

Foxy después de recorrer con la mirada la habitación, volvió a mirar a Mike, quien seguía nervioso al no saber qué hacer en esos instantes. Seguía sin tener idea de que preguntarle, habían tantas dudas que resolver. Por su puesto, tráelo a su casa sin decir algo en el camino fue tonto de su parte.

-¿Que te ocurrió?- Fue pregunto. Era algo lógico, pues los robots no se volvían humanos porque sí.

-No lo sé...- Dijo dudoso, sabiendo que no le gustaría su respuesta. -Cuando me di cuenta... Estaba así.-

-Puede que... Espera ¿A qué te refieres con "cuando me di cuenta"?- Pregunto extrañado por esa declaración.

-Es algo difícil de explicar...-

-Creo que tengo derecho a un poco de información ¿No?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No te culpo, pero...- Parecía pensar un poco las cosas, una mueca de angustia lo invadió. -¿Prometes creerme sin importar que pase?-

-Por favor... Dime.-

-... ¿Tú has oído de la desaparición de algunos niños en el local?- Pregunto con una expresión de seriedad.

-Sí, lo sé.- Respondió dudoso, había escuchado esas historias desde que entró a trabajar. Oficialmente, cinco niños habían desaparecido en el lugar, la policía sospecho de un trabajador del propio restaurante. Los rumores más disparatados decían que este los desmembró y uso su sangre para para la salsa de las pizzas, otros estaban escondidos en alguna parte del restaurante.

-Veras esos niños... Nunca dejaron el local.-

-¿Que dices?-

-Sonara extraño, pero es verdad. Eso explicaría por qué ves cosas, o por qué esa insistencia en ir a por quién creemos es el culpable de lo que les pasó.-

Estaba tentado en replicar que esas cosas tenían otra explicación. La determinación que aplicaban los demás animatronicos era muchas veces demasiado increíble para ser solo "un error del sistema", en eso sin duda debía haber algo más. Y sus alucinaciones, culpaba al miedo que tenía al lugar y sus problemas para dormir por las mismas. Su cara le hizo ver a Foxy que le creía, a lo que este parecía que quería sonreír.

Poco después, el deseo de dormir le estaba empezando a ganar. Cuando se le empezaba a venir a la cabeza que habían muchas cosas que faltaban por saber. ¿Cómo se hizo humano Foxy? ¿Qué tanto tenían que ver los niños desaparecidos? ¿Qué tan importante era para Foxy por la actitud que tomo cuando lo vio? Y de pronto ¿Porque tiene el presentimiento de haber sabido algo de las 2 últimas preguntas?

Continuara...

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Chao Ling-Yin:**

 **Por su puesto, pero como dije, necesitaba reacerlo, pensar ciertas ideas y diciendote la verdad... no veia mucho futuro a la historia en su momento. Y si te gusto el anterior, espero que te encante esta versión, mirale como una remasterizacion definitiva.**


	3. Preguntas y respuestas

_**Disclamer: Five Nigths at Freddys y sus personajes son propiedad de scott cawthon. Por favor, apoyen la obra original.**_

 **Conexión del pasado**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: Preguntas y respuestas_**

 _L_ _a tarde era soleada, un niño de apenas nueve años iba caminando a paso rápido hasta que se plantó delante de una puerta, la cual golpeo. Pero no hubo respuesta._

 _Solo por curiosidad, empujo la puerta, la habitación parecía ser un estudio, cosa que no sorprendió al niño, allí sentado en un escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta, se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello negro._

 _-¿Papá?- Dijo en voz baja llamando la atención de su padre._

 _-¿Si, Michael?- Pregunto el hombre mientras volteaba a verlo, lucia como una versión adulta del niño, pero con ojos de un gris oscur y una expresión de marcada seriedad._

 _-El tío Henry acaba de llamar. Quería saber si iríamos a cierto lugar...- Respondido recordando las palabras exactas. –Pero no menciono a donde.-_

 _-¿Solo eso? Ya le hablare yo después.- Dijo con un ligero cansancio, el pequeño pensó que estaría agotado de tanto trabajar. –Y posiblemente salgamos el viernes.-_

 _-¡De acuerdo!- Respondido el niño asintiendo. –Por cierto... ¿Tiene que ver con lo que tú y él han estado trabajando ¡Dijiste que nos gustaría a mí y a Elly!-_

 _-Si… estoy seguro de que les encantara a ustedes y a los demás niños.- Finalizo con una sonrisa y volviendo a darle la espalda cuando el niño salió y cerró la puerta._

 _¿Qué tenían que ver otros niños?_

 _…_

 _Como había prometido el padre, ellos junto con su madre, y su hermana menor, Elly, iban caminando con un rumbo que solo el padre conocía. Podía distinguirse a una multitud de personas cerca de lo que parecía un restaurante familiar. Aparentemente, el lugar acababa de abrir, pero el pequeño Mike se fijó casi al instante en el oso con sobrero que era parte del letrero del restaurante._

 _-Aquí es.- Dijo el padre refiriéndose al restaurante._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunto la niña, quien intercambio una mirada de incredulidad con su hermano._

 _Cerca de la entrada pudieron encontrar al señor Henry, un hombre regordete con un rizado cabello marrón y bigote pequeño. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la familia, su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Bill, Alice, ¡Veo que si vinieron todos!- Exclamó con sonrisa bonachona._

 _-Gracias, Henry- Saludo la madre de Mike con la mano._

 _-¿Y tus hijos?- Pregunto el padre volteando a los lados._

 _-Bueno, Sammy tuvo un resfriado y Scott tuvo que quedarse para cuidar de él...- Explico mientras jugueteaba su bigote. -Pero la pequeña Charlotte si pudo venir.- Concluyó, mostrando a una niña que había detrás de él._

 _Ella aparentaba tener la misma edad que Mike, su cabello marrón largo y oscuro le llegaba casi a la cintura, pareciera dudosa de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

 _-¡Hola!- Saludo Mike con una sonrisa amable a la niña, quien respondió con un hola cortante._

 _-En fin... ¿Entramos ya?- Pregunto la madre del pequeño Mike seguida él, su esposo, los niñas y Henry, al entrar se encontraban en una recepción, se escuchaban a los niños gritando, corriendo y riendo en lo que sería el comedor._

 _El padre y el señor Henry hablaban con quién parecía estar a cargo. Mike se encontraba ansioso de entrar. ¿Acaso las pizzas del restaurante eran tan buenas? ¿Tenía que ver ese oso?_

 _-Pueden adelantarse si quieren.- Dijo el señor Henry a la madre y a los niños._

 _Mike sin pensarlo, entro al comedor, no habían tantos niños entre las mesas, la mayoría se encontraban amontonados frente a estas, ante lo que parecía un gran escenario._

 _Mike, curioso llevo su mirada al escenario - ¡Oooooh!- Exclamo junto con Elly y Charlotte con asombro. En el escenario había un gran oso marrón como el del anuncio que había afuera cantando, a su lado estaba un conejo morado, el cual estaba tocando una guitarra roja. Para la edad de los niños, se veían tan reales y su aspecto amigable dejaba a cualquiera más que maravillado._

 _Mientras su madre se sentaba en una mesa y los observaba, el par de hermanos intentaron acercarse al escenario, pero antes de llegar, Mike se detuvo al ver a un lado de las mesas, otro escenario más pequeño reposaba, tenía unas cortinas moradas entreabiertas. También habían unos cuantos niños sentados en frente, como esperando a que algo ocurriera._

 _-¿No vienes?- Pregunta Elly jalándolo del brazo para ir a donde el oso y el conejo._

 _-Vayamos antes, quizás este algo nervioso.- Aclaro Charlotte llamando la atención de ambos, quienes se olvidaron un momento de su presencia._

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Anda ¡Vamos!- Pidió un segundo antes de acompañar a la otra niña, resignada._

 _Mike estando solo, se acercó más al escenario más pequeño. Entonces las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver un zorro rojo de ojos amarillentos, su aspecto aparentaba el de un pirata. Los ojos de Mike brillaron de la sorpresa y emoción que sentía, pues el zorro se veía como alguien valiente, alguien que se hacía respetar y admirar._

 _Sin darse cuenta, padre se acercó a donde estaba, quedado a su altura y apoyando una mano en su hombro. -¿Te gustan los personajes?-_

 _-¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto apuntando al zorro._

 _-¿Ese?… Es Foxy el pirata, ¡Él le cuenta historias de sus aventuras a los niños!-_

 _Si su hermana le preguntara, cuál de los personajes le gustaba más, Mike diría que Foxy…_

 _…_

Mike se había despertado, y mirando el reloj que aun llevaba puesto, vio que hace poco era mediodía, una hora a la que se acostumbraba a despertar. Pero se esperaba que todo lo que hubiese ocurrido fuera solo otro sueño, pues no sería la primera vez.

Desde que empezó a trabajar en la pizzería algunas veces tenía pesadillas donde alguno de ellos lograba atraparlo y posteriormente, moría, incluso estos se veían tan reales que no vería diferencia de un sueño o la realidad.

Pero este sueño era un recuerdo de cuando era niño, esto le hizo pensar varias cosas, como todo lo ocurrido después de que conociera el restaurante. Como había cambiado su vida y las cosas entorno a su familia. Algunas personas que conocía y otras a las que quería se fueron sin saber nada de ellos, otros se iban para nunca volver. Y lo peor de todo era que años después, aun no comprendía del todo varios de esos hechos.

Para su moral, se recordó que aun tenía a alguien presente. ¿Pero cómo estaría si supiera que también le pasara algo malo? ¿Soportaría otra perdida?

Pero intentando dejar de lado su floreciente angustia, pensó en cosas más actuales y preocupantes. Foxy.

Se preguntaba si "eso" también fue un sueño, por lo que salió de la cama para ir a la sala. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras abría la puerta.

Pudo escuchar unos ligeros ronquidos, y pudo ver una cabellera rojiza recostada en un sofá. Debía de hacerse a la idea de que lo que había pasado era la realidad.

A decir verdad, se sintió un poco extraño por toda la situación. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al final _Foxy_ hubiera mentido? ¿Porque se dejó engañar tan fácilmente? Necesitaba respuestas.

-Oye...- Comenzó a sacudir su brazo, este se levantó casi al instante.

-Hola...- Saludo Foxy con una leve sonrisa, la cual no quería corresponder.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Tras decir eso, la expresión de Foxy cambio a una más sería, sabiendo a que se refería.

-Dime... ¿Cómo es que te volviste... Esto?- Pregunta mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-La verdad no yo lo sé...- Mike lo miro molesto y antes de replicarle, siguió hablando.

-Usualmente me encontraba en modo de descanso y al supuestamente pasar al activo... Fue todo muy diferente. Entonces Bonnie me vio y algo dentro mío me gritaba que me alejara de él.- Mike entendió que estaba describiendo el miedo y su humano "instinto de supervivencia". -El resto de la historia imagino que lo conoces...-

Realmente Mike no quería recordarlo, le ponía de los nervios esa imagen inicialmente agresiva del pelirrojo, y después pensó en la situación que quedo después, la cual fuera de contexto era bastante extraña, aún más siendo que ambos eran hombres. Pero como antes, prefirió no darle vueltas a ese asunto.

-Ahora cuéntame ¿Por qué quieren atraparme? Cuando entre a trabajar me dijeron que era por un fallo del sistema suyo… Pero estoy seguro de que lo hacen sabiendo que no soy un endoesqueleto.-

Entonces Foxy se impresiono por esa afirmación.

-...Déjame decirte entonces que no te equivocas para nada, Mikey.- Dijo. -El problema era que quien mato a los niños era también un trabajador, pensando que era un guardia nocturno, es por eso se tenía tanta insistencia en ir a por ellos.-

Cuando dijo eso, Mike sintió que este lo veía con remordimiento. -Entonces... ¿No existe ningún fallo?-

-Al menos no hasta lo ocurrido a los niños... Pero cuéntame que tanto sabes tú sobre eso, Mikey. Sin dejarte nada.- Otra vez el tema de esos niños ¿Tan importante fue ese caso para lo que sea que ocurra?

-Solo que cinco niños habían desaparecido, después uno reapareció, pero nunca supo nada referente a él o los responsables, nunca se supo que fue de ellos y… - De repente, una extraña presión se sintió en su pecho, llevando su mano a este. Quizás fuese la pena por lo que les pasó a esos niños pensó. -...Los dieron por muertos.-

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?-

-Sí, por favor.-

-Creíamos que el verdadero culpable, quien en realidad mató a todos, había vuelto... Creímos que era...- Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre Mike, pidiendo disculpas ante lo que diría, pero ese gesto dejaba claro como acabaría la oración.

-¿Y-Yo?- Pregunto sin creerse aquello, Foxy movió la cabeza afirmando, y Mike lo miro unos segundos atontado antes de reaccionar enfadado. -¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Cuando eso ocurrió yo era más chico! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que creyeran que era yo?!-

-Como dije, creíamos que debía ser un guardia nocturno, también tuvieron que ver muchas cosas... Nuestro "fallo", la oscuridad, y...- Lentamente volvía a levantar la cabeza para verse las caras nuevamente -...Hay algo en ti que les recordaba muchísimo a él...-

-¿Les? Suena como si tú no estuvieras haciendo eso también.- Dijo Mike mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me refería exactamente a nosotros… Sino a los niños.-

\- ¡¿Eso que tiene que…?!- Grito empezando a fastidiarse pero se detuvo el mismo de golpe. Con toda la información que estaba recibiendo, su cabeza comenzó a atar los cabos.

Una idea se estaba comenzando a brotar en su cabeza, si los animatronicos quieren tanto atraparlo por lo de esos asesinatos ¿Es realmente necesario insistir? No es como si ellos tuviesen algún tipo de resentimiento personal por el tema, y tampoco nadie sabía quién fue el verdadero responsable. Excepto quizás por las propias víctimas, pero ya están muertos y son los animatorinicos quienes lo persiguen. A menos que…

¿Ellos realmente _son_ los trajes?

Aunque al principio sonara descabellado, la hipótesis se basaba en otro de los rumores que rodeaban a la pizzería: Los niños desaparecidos de ese caso fueron ocultos en los trajes de los animatronicos. Aunque hayan negado los rumores muchas veces, las personas estaban convencidas por algunos fluidos que salían de los personajes, aparte de que si estabas muy cerca de ellos, tenían un mal olor.

Debía de ser muy desafortunado por ser confundido con un asesino, la idea de matar a una persona, sobre todo a un niño lo horroriza bastante. Sin que pudiese explicarse, una imagen de sí mismo, salpicado de sangre, una sonrisa fría y que reflejaba maliciase le aparecía en su mente. Pero regresando a la realidad empezó a hablar con lentitud.

-Me quieres decir que… Los niños desaparecidos… murieron, de alguna manera, son o están en los animatronicos… y buscan venganza contra mí por verme como a su asesino. ¿Es eso?- Foxy volvió a asentir para su pesar. -Claro… ahora todo tiene sentido.- Dijo con sarcasmo y suspirando fastidiado.

-Mikey...- Lo llamo Foxy poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. - Sé que es difícil de creer todo pero...-

-No, que va…- Murmuro con acidez.

-Pero eso es verdad, tienes que creerlo.- Dijo con tono firme. –Y no deberías de ponerte así. Sé que has lidiado con situaciones turbias, y si has podido sobrevivir hasta ahora de una manera espléndida, sé que podrías con mas ¿No?-

Mike lo sintiéndose ligeramente alago.

-Que sepas parte de la verdad no es para que te pongas así... Pero al menos así comprenderás mejor las cosas. Quiero que el bastardo pague por todo lo que hizo, pero también quiero compensar el que casi te hacia pagar los crímenes de otro. Y este viejo capitán no busca meterse con inocentes.-

Sin contar lo de sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, era la primera vez en un tiempo que Mike sonreía débilmente como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Gracias...- Dijo Mike reacomodándose. Seguía pensando que algo en todo esta no estaba bien, pero quizás tampoco sea completamente malo que este sujeto se quede un tiempo con él.

Después a Mike le empezó a entrar un poco de hambre, pues no había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Se preguntaba si Foxy también querría algo, pero aparentemente, él también era una persona.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto educadamente.

-De acuerdo...-

Continuara...


End file.
